


Love could be both part 3 (final part)

by RonsIkeyo9



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsIkeyo9/pseuds/RonsIkeyo9
Summary: Dylan wanted to make a sleepover only with Fergus but Summer came so his two crushes are in the same place. he needs to choose who he should be with or maybe he could be both of them.
Relationships: Dylan/Fergus the Fox (101 Dalmatian), Dylan/Summer (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love could be both part 3 (final part)

Dylan was surprised that Summer was in his sleepover. But he was worried at the same time that his two crushes were at the same place.  
Dylan: Summer I didn’t expect you to be here  
Summer: yea, hey Dylan can I come in?  
Dylan: oh sorry yes you can  
Dylan let Summer and Dolly in. Dylan was confused because he didn’t understand how Summer knows where he is living so he thought that Dolly had some connection to it so he asked her.  
Dylan: Dolly can I talk with you at the corner?  
Dolly: yes bro  
Dylan: How did Summer know where we are living?  
Dolly: I don’t know  
Dolly was smiling but Dylan knew that she was laying, so Dolly said the truth.  
Dolly: ok I told her where we are living  
Dylan was angry at Dolly  
Dylan: what!!, but why?  
Dolly: Well because I saw that you were really sad last days  
Dylan thought there is another reason.  
Dylan: Are you sure?  
Dylan did a neutral face to Dolly. And Dolly broke down and told him the second reason.  
Dolly: and I wanted to do some prank to you  
Dylan: ahhh (disappointed)  
Dolly: sorry bro!!!, I didn’t know that you have a crush on Fergus ok  
Dylan: ok never mind let’s just continue the sleepover ok?  
Dolly: ok  
Summer saw them talking she interested in what they were talking about so she asked.  
Summer: what are you talking about guys?  
Dylan: nothing just nothing  
when they were walking Fergus saw them and he was surprised, first because Dolly was in the sleepover, second because he saw Summer and he didn’t notice her before.  
Fergus in his mind: why Dolly is here? I thought it’s gonna be only Dylan and me, and who is this dog? I didn’t saw her before.  
Fergus: hey Dolly  
Dolly: hey Fergus, how are you, bro?  
Fergus: good and you?  
Dolly: good  
Fergus: good to hear  
Fergus wanted to know if she gonna be in the sleepover so he asked her asked.  
Fergus: so are you in the sleepover too?  
Dolly: no I just wanted to come here to take Summer to the sleepover  
Fergus: ah ok  
Fergus in his mind: ok that’s good  
Dolly: ok so I think I should go to sleep, have a nice party  
Dolly wanted to go back to the house to sleep. But Dylan didn’t want her to live after what she did for him so he asked her.  
Dylan: you can stay? If you want  
Dolly: Nah it’s ok bro, I don’t want to disturb you with your crushes. And I’m tired of helping you with the sleepover  
Dolly wanted to open the door. But before she opened the door Dylan wanted to thank her for helping him.  
Dylan: before you going back to to the house I want to say something  
Dolly: what?  
Dylan: thank you for helping me, sorry that I didn’t tell you my crush before. Thank you, sis  
Dolly: your welcome that’s why we have brothers and sisters, have fun with your crushes, goodnight bro  
Dylan: goodnight sis  
When Dolly went to the house Dylan closed the door. And went to see Fergus and Summer.  
Summer: so Dylan is your sister gonna be with us?  
Dylan: no Dolly was too tired so she went to the house  
Summer: ok  
When she saw Fergus she didn’t know him before.  
Summer in her mind: who is this fox?  
Summer wanted to know who is Fergus because she didn’t know him before. So she asked Dylan.  
Summer: so Dylan who is the fox?  
When Fergus heard the question so he also wanted to ask Dylan who is Summer. So he asked him.  
Fergus: and who is she? Dylan  
Fergus did a wondering face.  
Dylan wanted to Summer to meet Fergus and he wanted to Fergus to meet Summer.  
Dylan: Summer meet my best friend Fergus, and Fergus meet Summer the dog who I met in Cornwall.  
When Dylan said it Fergus started to understand that she is Summer. He was worried that she could disturb him to be with Dylan.  
Fergus in his mind: so this is the Summer that Dolly told me that Dylan had a crush on her. I don’t understand what’s so special on her?  
Summer: nice to meet you Fergus  
Summer gave a hand to Fergus  
Fergus: nice to meet you too Summer  
Fergus shook her hand with a grimacing face.  
Summer: so what are we doing now Dylan?  
Dylan: well we wanted to watch a movie  
Summer: what movie?  
Dylan: Spider-man far from home  
Summer: cool I like to watch Spider man’s movies  
Dylan: really!!! Me too  
Summer: cool well let’s watch it  
Dylan: Sure, Fergus can you start the movie?  
Fergus: oh yea sure D dog  
Fergus starts to play the movie. While watching the movie Summer started to talk with Dylan about the movie and their life how they doing.  
Summer: what do you think about the monsters?  
Dylan: their kind of aliens and stronger  
Summer: yes they are stronger  
Dylan: what do you think about Mysterio?  
Summer: he looks pretty good, he reminds me, someone  
Dylan: really? Who is it?  
Summer: I don’t know  
Dylan: I have some theory  
Summer: what is it?  
Dylan: there is some chance that maybe Mysterio is a villain  
Summer: yea I thought that too actually  
Dylan: I watched all the Spider-man movies  
Summer: really!! me too, what is your favorite Spider-man movie?  
Dylan: The amazing spider-man 2 and Spider-man: Homecoming. I liked The amazing spider-man 2 because it was romantic but the end was really sad  
Summer: yea I feel so bad for Peter Parker  
When Dylan and Summer were talking Fergus was started to be jealous. He started talking with himself in his mind  
Fergus in his mind: oh no Fergus Summer taking your crush away you, you have to do something.  
Because he started to get jealous so he started to talk about that too even if he doesn’t interested and he thinks this is boring.  
Fergus: I like Nick Fory  
Dylan: his name is Nick Fury, and why do you like him?  
Fergus: because he like…..  
Fergus tried to find a reason because he didn’t care what was going on in the movie he just didn’t focus on the movie but somehow he found a reason that he somehow remember.  
Fergus: because he used the sleepy gun  
Dylan: do you mean the gun that made Peter Parker best friend to sleep  
Dylan: interesting  
While the movie kept going Summer started to be tired so she started to be cuddling him because she was tired but Dylan was feeling comfortable. First, because his crush Fergus saw it and he knew that it could make him an angry a little bit and second because it was really weird for Dylan that Summer was cuddling him. Fergus started to be more jealous and a little bit angry. So he wanted to go outside for a couple of minutes to talk with himself. He asked Dylan if he can go outside. He acted like he is a little bit sick.  
Fergus: Dylan I don’t feel really good can I go outside for a couple of minutes?  
Dylan: yea sure, do you want that I would stop the movie?  
Fergus: no no you can keep going to watch the movie  
Dylan: ok  
Fergus went outside and he started to talk with himself.  
Fergus: ok there is some problem with my plan Summer disturb me to be with Dylan, I have to do something.  
After 15 minutes of thinking and talking with himself Fergus came back to the treehouse. When he came back Dylan was worried if he is ok so he asked him.  
Dylan: hey Fergus are you ok?  
Fergus: I’m fine Dylan, so what did I miss?  
Dylan: nothing much, only that Mysterio is the villain  
Summer: yea Dylan’s theory was true  
Fergus: I see, so how many minutes left to the movie to end?  
Dylan: not much, do you want to go back to the part where you left?  
Fergus didn’t want to watch all the parts that he didn’t watch because it was boring so he didn’t want to.  
Fergus: no thank you I don’t want you to watch it again  
Dylan: ok  
After when the movie ended so Dylan wanted to watch another movie but Fergus didn’t want to. So Fergus wanted to tell Dylan that they should do something else.  
Dylan: ok let’s watch another movie  
Fergus: no!!! I mean maybe we should do something  
Dylan: ok maybe we can play a game  
Fergus: Video game?  
Fergus said in excited face. But Dylan had something else in his mind  
Dylan: I thought we can board game  
Summer: board game? Which board game?  
Dylan: I wanted to play my favorite game PoodWoolf  
Summer: what is it about?  
Summer interested to know because she also likes to play board games  
Dylan: it’s a role-playing game  
Summer: oh like Dungeons & Dragons yea?  
Dylan: yea kind of  
Summer: ok let’s play it  
they started to play the game. And Summer and Fergus chose their characters.  
Dylan: ok so you are in a forest trying to find food for your small town that many dogs need food and the only place that they could get food is from the dark forest. So you are going to the forest  
Fergus: ok what happens?  
Dylan: and then goblins attacking your soldiers what are you doing?  
Summer: I’m using the shield power to protect my soldiers  
Dylan: ok, Fergus are you choosing to do?  
Fergus: I don’t know just fire chicken legs on him  
Dylan: do you mean the fireballs?  
Fergus: yes whatever you said  
Fergus said with a boring face.  
Dylan: ok  
After one hour of playing the game, Dylan started to understand that Fergus getting boring. So he asking if he wants to do something else.  
Dylan: hey Fergus do you want to do something else?  
Fergus: yes!!! I mean why are you asking?  
Dylan: it’s because I see you kind of bored  
Summer: I don’t think it’s boring, we don’t have to do something else Dylan  
Dylan: no it’s ok Summer, so Fergus what do you want to do?  
Fergus: I thought maybe go outside and hanging out if you want to?  
Dylan didn’t want to go outside because he remembers that he promised his mom that he is not gonna go outside. But because he wanted to show to his crush Fergus that he is cool. So he agrees but he still thought what would happen to him if his parents would figure out that he went outside without his parent’s permission so he asked Fergus.  
Dylan: sure Fergus, but what happens if my parents would figure out that I went outside without their permission?  
Fergus: don’t worry just don’t tell them  
Dylan: ok  
Dylan said with a scary face. Because he remembers that his parents told him that it’s really dangerous to go outside at night. But he didn’t want to show to Fergus and Summer that he is just a loser. So they went outside.  
Dylan: so what are we gonna do now Fergus?  
Summer: yea did you want to show us something interesting?  
Fergus: yea I wanted to do something fun  
Dylan: what is it, Fergus?  
Fergus: I wanted maybe we should we will break into the park  
Dylan: I don’t think we allowed to do that  
Summer: yea, we would get into trouble  
Dylan: and Pearl would arrest us  
Fergus: I know how to run away from her  
Dylan: but Summer and I don’t know how to run away from her we are not faster like you  
Fergus: that’s ok I will help you with that  
Dylan: ok  
They went to the park. And when they get there Fergus saw the door for the park but it was close.  
Fergus: it’s close  
Dylan: yea of curse it’s always close in after 23:30, so because it’s close I think we should go back to the treehouse  
Fergus: I know another way follow me, I have a secret way  
Dylan and Summer: ok  
While when they are walking Summer asked Dylan a question quietly. That Fergus wouldn’t hear.  
Summer: hey Dylan I want to ask you something  
Dylan: what is it?  
Summer: it’s about your friend  
Dylan: what about my friend?  
Summer: you don’t think that he taking this too far?  
Dylan: no he doesn’t  
Dylan said with a smiley face. But Summer knew that he was laying. So Dylan broke down.  
Dylan: ok sometimes he taking this too far, but he is my friend and I love him  
Summer: yea I see, wait what?  
Dylan: nothing just nothing  
Summer didn’t understand what Dylan said but she started to feel like something stinks here. Dylan started to worry at the same time because he understood that he said that he likes him by mistake. While they were walking Dylan saw some dogs far away but when he looked closer it was Boldog’s doing something. He started to hear someone screaming there. But then he saw there a small dog that they were bullying him and he looked scared and impotent. So Dylan wanted to help him so he started to shout on them to stop bullying him.  
Dylan: hey!!! Stop bullying him  
When he said they looked at him and they left the small dog and started to laugh at him.  
Rexie one of the Bulldog's: oh who do we have here a Dalmatian dog  
Tyrone another Bulldog: oh yea it’s the loser one  
All three of them started to laugh until Summer started to shout on them too.  
Summer: hey can you stop bullying him?  
Rexie: why we should not?  
Tyrone: yea he is just a loser who just like science and all this boring stuff  
Rexie: yea why you are with him? He is just a loser  
The leader of the group: ok guys stop it, why we laughing at him he is just nothing  
When all three of them were laughing Summer started to get angry.  
Summer: and you are dum dogs who know nothing  
And they stop laughing.  
The leader of the group: oh really and he is just weakling  
Summer: what do you mean weakling?  
The leader of the group: I mean he can’t even protect someone  
Summer: what do you mean?  
The leader of the group: Rexy and Tayroon caught her  
Rexie and Tyrone: sure boss  
Rexie and Tyrone caught Summer and she started to shout on them to stop.  
Summer: hey what are you doing?  
Dylan: hey stop caught my girlfriend  
The leader of the group: if you want to save your girlfriend so fight me, you don’t have too if you are scared  
Dylan started to get angry and he wanted to fight  
Dylan: I would fight with you, I would do everything to protect my friends and the people who I love  
The leader of the group: ok so let’s fight like a real dogs  
The Bulldog opens his mouth and he had big teeth like a shark. And it scared Dylan but when Dylan looked at Summer’s eyes he knew how she is important for him and that boosted his confidence. When the leader of the group pushed Dylan stronger to the wall.  
The leader of the group: any last words  
Dylan thought that he is gonna die. But Fergus jumped on the Bulldog out of nowhere and pushed him to the wall. And Fergus was really angry.  
Fergus: no one bullying my best friend, no one!!!  
The Bulldog saw that he have blood on his nose.  
The leader of the group: so I see someone came to our party, but It’s not gonna end here  
Fergus: I can fight all this night  
And the Bulldog Jumped on Fergus and hit him on the face with his hand. And Fergus scratched him with his nail. And while they were fighting Summer freed herself from Rexie and Tyrone. But Rexie caught her tail and she couldn’t run away  
Summer: hey!!!  
Rexie: where do you think you going?  
But Dylan saw a stick on the floor, he took it.  
Dylan: hey dum  
Rexie: what?  
Dylan hit Rexie with the stick and because of that, he freed Summer, he hit so hard that Rexie had blood on his nose.  
Summer: thank you, Dylan  
Dylan: you’re welcome now let’s beat them for that  
Rexie started to think about who is he going to fight against.  
Rexie: ok I’m to fight against the loser dog and you gonna fight against the female dog  
Tyrone: ok  
Rexie attacked Dylan and Tyrone attacked Summer. When Roxie attacked Dylan Rexie’s teeth bite the stick, Dylan couldn’t hold out for long and he knew it. He looked around and he saw an open window and in the window was a vase with a flower. And because Rexie bites on the stick so stronger that Dylan could move him there. So Dylan pushed to the wall so stronger that it made the vase with the flower to fail on Rexie. And Rexie failed, while they were fighting Dylan and Rexie. Tyrone just tried to bite Summer with his teethes but always when he tried that Summer moved to another place always, Summer gets tired to move another place so she looked around. And she saw a tail of a cat and she knew that he could bite the tail and the cat would get angry and start to fight against Tyrone. So she went close to the cat and c run to bite her but Summer moved to the corner quickly and Tyrone bite cat’s tail by mistake and it made the cat being angry and the cat jumped on Tyrone and scratched him. Dylan was worried if Summer was ok so he asked her.  
Dylan: Are you ok Summer?  
Summer: yes I'm fine, and you?  
Dylan: I'm good, ok now we need to help Fergus  
Fergus and the leader of the group kept fighting but the Bulldog hit Fergus with his hand and Fergus was on the floor.  
the leader of the group: any last words fox  
Fergus knew that maybe it could be his last seconds so he closed his eyes, but Fergus heard some sound that someone hit someone and when he opened his eyes he saw the leader of the group standing like a statue and falling he saw Dylan with the stick he understood that Dylan hit the Boldog with the stick on his head. Dylan gave him a hand.  
Dylan: do you need help?  
Fergus was shocked that Dylan saved him. Fergus wanted to stand up but his leg was hurt  
Fergus: ah!!!!  
Dylan: what happen?  
Fergus: my leg hurt  
Dylan: let me help you  
Dylan and Summer picked up Fergus when they did it they heard noises. the noises get it closer and Fergus understood that this is Pearl. Rexie woke up and he understood that this is Pearl too. and Rexie saw Tyrone with a sore.  
Rexie: are you ok Tyrone?  
Tyrone: my back heart  
they saw their leader on the floor sleepy.  
Rexie: oh no the police are here!!!  
Rexie and Tyrone picked up their leader and ran away.  
Pearl: ok you are arrested dogs  
Pearl had a flash light. But the light was so stronger that she didn't know it was Dylan, Fergus, and Summer. Dylan, Summer, and Fergus looked at her face and Fergus screamed  
Fergus: run!!!!!!  
Dylan and Summer picked Fergus and ran away. Pearl shouted on them to stop.  
Pearl: stop!!! it's London police  
they ran away. when they were running they saw two Paths. Summer didn't know which path would take them to Dylan's house so she asked Dylan.  
Summer: which path do you think would take us to your house?  
Dylan didn't remember so he just guessed.  
Dylan: left  
they went to the left path, but it wasn't the path that could take them to Dylan's house. it was the path that takes them to the forest. After a couple of minutes of walking, they saw a forest but Summer wasn't sure if it was the way to the Dalmatian family's house.  
Summer: I sure Dylan this is the right way?  
Dylan: yes  
Dylan was sure but Summer wasn't sure if it's the right way but she was sure that Dylan knows the way to his family house so they went to the forest.  
when they went into the forest. they stopped to hear the police noises. after a couple of minutes, they were tired and Dylan started to understand that they are lost in the forest and he started to remember the way to his family house.  
Dylan: guys I want to tell you something  
Summer and Fergus: what?  
Dylan: I don't remember the way to my family house  
Summer and Fergus: what!!!!  
Dylan: yes sorry  
Fergus: so now we lost in the forest and we don't know the way out, what can we do now?  
Summer: maybe we can sleep here for this night and make a campfire  
Dylan: that's a good idea  
Fergus sits near to a tree.  
Dylan: ok I'm gonna get some tree sticks  
Summer: I should do that, you are really tired from the fight, be with Fergus while I'm going to find some tree sticks  
Dylan: ok  
Dylan understood that this is his chance to tell Fergus that he has a crush on him. Summer left to find tree sticks, so Dylan was alone with Fergus.  
Dylan: Are you ok right now?  
Fergus: I'm getting better  
Dylan: thank you for saving me from the Bulldog, it could end in another way  
Fergus: I need to say thank you for saving my life it was could be my death, you are a good friend  
Dylan: thank you, Fergus I want to tell you something  
Fergus: what is it?  
Dylan wasn't sure if he needs to tell Fergus the truth. But he decides to say the truth.  
Dylan: I... I love you  
Fergus: wait really?  
Dylan: yea, it's ok if you don't have a crush on me  
Fergus: I have a crush on you too  
Dylan: really!!!  
Dylan said with a smiling face.  
Fergus: so what do you want to do now? we are alone now Summer left for couple minutes  
Dylan: I don't know  
Dylan said with a smiling face. Fergus and Dylan's faces get it red. Their lips began to move closer to each other and they kissed for a couple of seconds. when Dylan was kissing it was feeling like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. they stopped to kiss each over after 30 seconds it was the 30 seconds that Fergus and Dylan didn't want to forget. when they finish it to kiss each over Summer came back and put the sticks on the floor and she took two small rocks to burn and after the couple second, there was a fire. and Summer sits with Dylan and Fergus there was campfire but it was still cold so because Dylan was in the middle so Fergus and Summer started to cuddling Dylan. Dylan was looking at the sky and it reminds him of someplace.  
Dylan: guys I want to show you something  
Summer: what is it, Dylan?  
Fergus: yea what is it?  
Dylan: ok follow me  
Summer and Fergus followed him to a hill so they saw Dylan looking at the sky. and they wonder what did he want to show them in this place.  
Summer: so what did you want to show us?  
Dylan: this place is a secret place that I found with Dolly when we were 8 years old when our family went for a trip here, we didn't tell this to nobody until now, look at the sky isn't beautiful the stars?  
Summer: yes they are  
Fergus: wow look how they beautiful  
Dylan: yea, they remind me, someone  
Summer: who they remind you?  
Dylan: both of you  
when Dylan said it he put his right leg on Fergus's leg and he put his left leg on Summer's leg and Summer looked at Fergus and Fergus looked at Summer. and Summer and Fergus licked Dylan's cheek at the same time it made Dylan's to get red from excited. after a couple of minutes later there was a strong wind it gets it cold but Dylan saw something weird there was a big light coming from a shrub so he went there to see.  
Summer: Dylan where do you go?  
Dylan: there is some light that coming from the shrub  
Fergus: it could be the police  
Dylan: guys don't worry I'll check  
when Dylan looked at what was behind the shrub he was shocked.  
Dylan: guys look!!!  
Summer: what?  
Fergus: what do you see there?  
Dylan: a city, we are near to Camden Town  
Fergus: really!!! do you see your house?  
Dylan: yes!!!  
Dylan was excited. they found the exist they went to the Street.  
Summer: ok are you sure you know where to go?  
Dylan: yes at this time yes  
when they were close to Dalmatian Street. Dylan stopped and wanted to tell something  
Summer: Dylan why did you stopped?  
Fergus: what happen?  
Dylan: guys I just want to tell you...  
Summer: what Dylan what do you want to tell us?  
Dylan: I just want to tell you that I have a crush on both of you  
Summer and Fergus did a smiling face Dylan didn't understand why they are no surprised.  
Dylan: why you are not surprised?  
Summer and Fergus were laughing.  
Dylan: what's so funny?  
Summer: we knew it  
Fergus: yea we know that you have a crush on both us  
Dylan was happy. he wanted to surprise them so he had some idea.  
Dylan: guys can you close your eyes?  
Summer: is it a prank?  
Dylan: no it's not just close your eyes  
Summer and Fergus: ok  
Summer and Fergus closed their eyes and Dylan licked their noses. It surprised Summer and Fergus they were happy. And they kept going until Dylan finally saw his family house. He knocked on the door but no one heard him he looked at the window and he saw everyone was sleeping. So the only option that left for him to do is try to open the window. He tried a couple of times but it didn't open. Summer and Fergus wanted to help him. So they opened together, the window and they get inside they closed the window quietly. And they went to the treehouse they were tired and wanted to sleep. so they went to sleep together. The next morning, Dolly opened the door to see what's going on. And she saw Fergus, Dylan, and Summer sleeping together. So Dolly started to shout.  
Dolly: hey guys wake up its morning!!!!!  
Fergus and Dylan and Summer didn't want to wake up. they were too tired from the long night.  
Fergus: come on really!!!  
Summer: how did the morning came already?  
Dylan: maybe some aliens moved the earth really fast that's why now its morning  
Fergus: oh yea!!!  
Summer and Fergus and Dylan started to laugh together. Dylan went outside to see how the puppies when he looked at everyone he saw Da Vinci drawing something. So he went to her to talk to her and he interested in what she is drawing.  
Dylan: hey Da Vinci  
Da Vinci: hey Dylan, how was your sleepover with your crushes?  
Dylan: was crazy and amazing  
Da Vinci: good to hear  
Dylan: thank you for helping me with the sleepover  
Da Vinci: no problem brother  
Dylan: so what are you drawing?  
Da Vinci: now  
Dylan: yea, who are these dogs?  
Da Vinci: it's my crushes Marie and Allena  
Dylan: I see  
Da Vinci: but there is some problem  
Dylan: what's the problem?  
Da Vinci: I don't with who I should be with  
Dylan: you can be with both of them  
Da Vinci: really?  
Dylan: yea, Love could be both sometimes when you have crush on two people you don't have to choose between them you can be with both of them.  
Da Vinci: wow I didn't know that before  
Dylan: yea, Love could be both 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you waited so long I tried to find free time but now I finished the story. I hope you enjoined the story, please give me your feedback in the comments, please. 
> 
> thank you


End file.
